The Potter triplets and the Philosopher's Stone
by DracoLuciusMalfoy1980
Summary: Everyone had believed that only two of the Potter's children survived Voldemort's attack, but all is not as it seems. Layken Potter is alive and well and heading to Hogwarts where no one knows who she is. Follow Layken's antics as she makes her way through her first year at school. How will her siblings react to her arrival and how will everyone else take the news.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Wizarding World had known about the tragedy that rocked Godric's Hollow that fateful Halloween night. James and Lily Potter had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and, so it appeared, had their one year old daughter Layken Potter. The only survivors being the Potter's remaining children, Harry and Sebastian Potter. But all was not as it seemed. Layken, had in fact survived the attack and was discovered by none other than Professor Severus Snape.

Apparating to the Potter's house, Snape found ruins. James was lying dead at the bottom of the stairs and as he made his way further into the house, he was heartbroken to see Lily lying lifeless at the foot of the cribs. Too taken by the sight that greeted him, Snape was oblivious to the child lying in the crib until she let out an almighty shriek and startled the poor professor. Lifting the girl from the crib, he searched for some semblance of her identity, finding a baby book with her name etched on the spine.

"Layken." Snape asked, the baby cooing and trying to pull his hair.

He knew he had to get her somewhere safe and decided that Dumbledore was his best option. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, he knew he didn't have much time and spun on his heels, disapparating, catching a glimpse of Sirius Black as he went. Landing in Dumbledore's office, Snape found him sitting at his desk.

"Professor, she's alive." Snape said as he handed Dumbledore the bundle in his arms. "He was there. Black was there."

"I knew he would come." Dumbledore said.

"Where will she be placed?" Snape asked.

"She will be placed accordingly." Dumbledore said, turning on his heel and exiting his office.

Snape took a seat to try and digest everything that had happened. He had first been informed that three of the five Potters were dead and he had now discovered this was untrue. Layken was alive and well. He now just wondered what Dumbledore had meant by accordingly.

* * *

Ten years later

Pulling the covers back, Layken crawled out of bed, getting ready for the day. She headed to bathroom, wincing at the sight that greeted her. For as long as she could remember, this was her life. She had always lived in the orphanage and she knew it would be a few years yet before she could leave.

"Layken!" John called. "There's a man here for you!"

John was the supervisor of the orphanage and Layken hated him. Pulling open the door, Layken headed downstairs and was greeted by a man wearing a long black cloak.

"Hello, Layken." The stranger said.

"Hi." Layken greeted shyly.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" John questioned.

"I am Professor Severus Snape and I am here to take Layken to school." He said.

"School? What school?" John asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, before turning to Layken. "You're a witch, Layken."

Layken's face lit up.

"She will not be going. I am having none of this." John said, going to close the door, the man putting his foot in the door.

"She will be going and that is final. Go and pack your things." He said.

Not waiting any longer, Layken took off upstairs. Throwing her trunk on the bed, she bundled everything she owned into it and sat on it to close it. Dragging it off of the bed, she didn't waste any time in getting back down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked, ignoring John's shouts.

"Yes." She meekly replied.

"Right, let's go." Snape said, extending his arm to the young girl.

"Where do you think you're going?!" John fumed.

With a flick of his wrist, Snape shut the door in the man's face and Layken giggled. Layken was ecstatic to be leaving the orphanage behind and was looking forward to whatever was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Layken asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, The Leaky Cauldron." Snape laughed, holding the door for her.

"Hello professor." Tom called.

"Hello Tom." Snape called as he walked through the pub. "That's Tom. He owns the Leaky Cauldron."

Pushing open the back door, Snape ushered Layken outside and shut the door behind them. Layken looked at her surroundings and found that they were trapped with the bins and no where to go because of the wall in front of them.

"Excuse me professor, but why are we here?" Layken asked.

"Patience, my dear." Snape said as he tapped his wand against the bricks.

Layken jumped back in fright when the wall started to open and Snape had to stifle a laugh. The wall had completely opened and Layken's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Layken." Snape said.

"Wow." Layken whispered.

"Now, Dumbledore has given me money from your vault for you to buy all of your things from school." Snape said, pulling a money bag from inside his cloak.

"Where first?" Layken asked, in awe of it all.

"First we'll go to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore." Snape said, guiding her in the right direction.

Layken had always had a love for books since she was young and she could have stayed in the shop all day. Collecting all of her books for the year and paying, they set off for Madam Malkin's.

"You go on in, I've got something I need to get first." Snape said, ushering her in.

Nervously, Layken stepped into the shop, the bell above the door tinkling. At the sound, the woman Layken assumed was Madam Malkin popped her head out from behind a curtain.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes." Layken said.

"Come on through sweetheart, I'm already fitting a boy so I'll be with you in a little minute. If you could just stand on the stool for me please." She said.

Layken did as she was asked, standing on the stool.

"Hi." Came the voice of the boy on the opposite stool.

"Hi." Layken returned.

"My name's Draco, what's yours?" He asked.

"Layken." She replied.

"That's a pretty name." Draco said.

"Thanks." Layken said.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm in Slytherin." Draco asked.

"I don't know." Layken said.

"Well anything's better than god awful Hufflepuff." Draco laughed.

It was at this point that Madam Malkin 'accidentally' pricked Draco with a pin.

"Watch where you're putting those pins." Draco said.

"That's you done." Madam Malkin said, taking the robe from Draco as he stepped off the stool.

"Send them to the Manor." Draco drawled. "See you at school, Layken."

Draco left the shop and Madam Malkin rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that dear." Madam Malkin said as she began to fit Layken for her robes. A few minutes later and the bell above the door tinkled again and Snape passed through the curtain, carrying a box with a sheet over it.

"That's you done dear." Madam Malkin said as Layken hopped off of the stool. "Will you be able to come back in an hour to pick them up?"

"Yes." Snape said.

"Thank you." Layken called as they left the shop.

"Sit down. I have a present for you." He said, pointing to a bench. Walking to the bench, Layken sat patiently. Placing the box he was holding down on the bench beside her, Snape pushed it towards her.

"Open it." He said.

Carefully pulling back the sheet, she found a pet carrier.

"It's a late birthday present." Snape said.

Opening the pet carrier, Layken was shocked to find a Husky puppy sleeping soundly.

"Aw, it's so cute." Layken cooed, lifting the puppy. It attacked her face with slobbery kisses.

"She's a she." Snape laughed.

"Thank you so much." Layken said.

"It was my pleasure." Snape said as Layken placed the puppy back into the carrier and closed it.

"I'll hold her while you finish your shopping." Snape said.

They set off to the shops and after half an hour they only had one thing left to get.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop." Snape said, pointing to the shop.

Walking into the shop, Layken felt a warm sensation pass through her.

"Miss Potter?!" The man gasped.

"That's me." Layken said.

"I-I I never thought I would ever see the day." He stuttered.

Layken didn't know what to do so she just smiled at the man she had assumed was Ollivander.

Turning on his heel and heading into the back of the shop, Ollivander appeared a few minutes later with two wand boxes. Taking the first wand from the box, he handed it to Layken who just looked at it.

"10" Vine wood and Unicorn hair, well, try it out." Ollivander said.

Layken waved the wand and immediately regretted it as a strong gust of wind blew half of the boxes of wands off the shelf.

"Nope." Ollivander said as he took the wand and handed her the other one.

"11 3/4" Cherry and Dragon heart-string."

She gave the wand a wave and this time smashed one of the shop windows.

"This is not the wand for you Miss Potter." Ollivander said as he took the wand from her.

After a minute of speculation, Ollivander headed into the back of the shop once again and returned with yet another wand.

"13" Ash and Phoenix Feather, try this one." He said as he handed her the wand.

As Layken gave this wand a wave, golden sparks shot from the end of the wand.

"Strange." Ollivander commented.

"Sorry Sir, but what's strange?" Layken asked.

"The Phoenix, to which the feather that resides in your wand belongs to, has only ever given two feathers. One is in your wand and the other in Lord Voldemort's." Ollivander said. "I can see that the world will be taken by storm with your arrival and that we can expect a lot from you in the future."

Paying him for her wand, Layken left the shop with happiness but also a sense of dread about what was to come. She knew there was more to her story than what she had been told and she was determined to find out the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing all of her stuff down on the bed, Layken let her puppy out of it's carrier. Snape had booked two rooms in the Leaky Cauldron for the night before she went to school tomorrow.

"What to call you." Layken said, petting the puppy.

After a few minutes, Layken knew she had picked the perfect name.

"How do you like Opal?" She said, laughing as the puppy tilted her head to the side. "I'm definitely calling you Opal."

Layken burst into a fit of laughter as Opal, once again, attacked her with slobbery kisses. A knock came at the door and Opal's ears perked up.

"Come in." Layken said.

"Are you coming for dinner?" Snape asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, sorry." Layken said as she hurriedly placed Opal into her carrier and shut the door.

"It's okay, take your time." Snape said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Layken flinched away from his touch. Shocked, Snape took a step back.

"Sorry Sir, I'm just a bit jumpy today." Layken said.

"Don't worry about it." Snape said as he and Layken left the room, heading downstairs.

Once they had gotten their plates, talk turned to Layken going to Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you to go to Hogwarts under an alias, Leah Burns, a muggle-born." Snape said.

"He wants me to do what?!" Layken spluttered.

"Exactly what I just said, he doesn't want you to be you." Snape said.

"Well I'm not doing it, I refuse to be anyone I'm not and it's his fault I'm in this mess in the first place so who does he think he is." Layken said, folding her arms.

"He thinks he's the best professor Hogwarts has ever had." Snape said.

"In my opinion, he's a very big headed man." He whispered and Layken giggled.

"I have something else to tell you. It might come as a bit of a shock." Snape said.

"I've been shocked more than once today, I'm sure once more won't hurt." Layken said.

"You're not the only Potter child." Snape said.

"I-I've got siblings?" Layken asked.

"Yes. Two brothers. You're a triplet." Snape said.

"What are their names?" Layken asked.

"Harry and Sebastian." He said.

"Where did they grow up?" She asked. She could feel her emotions trying to get the better of her but she had always grown up hiding them so this was an easy task.

"They grew up with a wizarding family called the Weasleys." Snape said.

"S-So you're telling me that I have brothers that grew up knowing all about this and knowing what had happened to our parents, thinking I was dead and I grew up in an orphanage for eleven years thanks to Dumbledore." Layken said, trying to take it all in.

"Yes." Snape said, unable to look at her.

"And he thinks he has the right to still try and hide this." Layken said, surprising Snape at how calm she was.

"I really don't know what to say to you, I'm outraged too." Snape said.

"Oh no Sir, I'm not outraged, just shocked that Dumbledore still thinks he can get away with the fact that he dumped me in an orphanage and told everyone I was dead." Layken said.

"He's going to get the shock of his life when you call him out at the sorting." Snape said.

"I hope so." Layken said.

After another hour had passed and Layken had eaten more than her body weight in food, she bid Snape goodnight and headed for her room, eager to pack her things and go to bed. Getting to her room, she let Opal out of her carrier and gave her a pet as she lay down to sleep at the top of the bed. Opening her new trunk, Layken began to sort all of her stuff and pack it neatly in her case. Earlier in the day, Snape had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on the trunk and it was fairly coming in handy. She packed her uniform into her bag for on the train and changed into her pajamas. Climbing into bed, Layken cuddled into Opal and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the sounds of birds chirping as she woke up had always pleased Layken. There was just something about the sound that amused her. Turning her head to the clock on the wall, Layken found it to be seven o'clock. She spent the next hour in bed playing with Opal before getting up and putting her clothes on. She had opted for the comfy option of clothing for the train ride, a jumper and jogging bottoms, and would get changed on the train. She dished out food for Opal and set about making the bed. Once she had finished, she sat down to read her potions book, knowing that Snape was the teacher. At nine o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Layken said.

Snape entered the room and Opal bounded over to him, crying to be lifted. Picking her up, Snape had to laugh as she tried to eat his hair.

"Are you coming for breakfast?" Snape asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry right now. I'll get something on the train." Layken said.

Placing Opal back down on the bed, Snape could see what Layken was reading.

"Doing some reading for what I can only hope will be your favorite subject." Snape laughed.

"I'm finding it really interesting so I can only imagine I will love potions." Layken laughed.

"Well I shall leave you to your reading and I will be back to get you soon." Snape said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Layken had been so immersed in her reading she hadn't realized the time until there was yet another knock at the door. Placing her book in her back pack beside her, she set about placing the last minute things into her trunk.

"Come in." She called.

"It's time for us to be going now." Snape said.

Layken checked the clock and found it was indeed half past ten. Placing Opal into her carrier, Layken lifter her and her trunk before Snape shrunk her trunk and placed it into his pocket. Snape had informed her the previous evening that they would be taking the knight bus (whatever that was) to King's Cross station. Walking out onto the main street, Layken expected to be headed to a bus stop or station or something but what she didn't expect was for Snape to stick out his wand arm and for a purple three decker bus to come hurtling out of nowhere.

"Allo Professor Snape." A pimply teenaged boy said.

"Hi, Stan, King's Cross please." Snape said.

"That'll be thirteen galleons." Stan said.

Handing the boy the money, Snape stepped onto the bus and Stan held his hand out for Layken.

"Can never tell when this thing's going to shoot off." Stan laughed as Layken stepped onto the bus.

"King's Cross, Ernie." Stan called, as he rattled on the window behind the driver.

Before Layken had a chance to even adjust to her surroundings, she was thrown forward onto a bed as the bus went hurtling forward at breakneck speed. Not even a few minutes had passed before the bus stopped and Stan announced that they were at King's Cross.

"Thanks." Snape said as the got off the bus. Snape had given her, her trunk and told her that he couldn't come onto the platform with her.

Getting to the barrier was easy as the people around them paid little to no attention to them. Getting through the barrier was a tougher task.

"You want me to do what exactly?" Layken asked.

"Walk through the wall." Snape said.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to walk through this wall." Layken said as she leaned her weight against the wall and went tumbling through it with a squeal.

She didn't hit the ground on the other side. She was caught before she fell.


	5. Chapter 5

"So we meet again." Came a drawling voice from behind her and as Layken turned she recognized the boy from the robe shop.

"Draco, right?" Layken asked.

"Yes. And you're Layken." Draco said.

"That's me." Layken said.

Picking up her dropped trunk, she had luckily held onto the pet carrier, Draco began to lead her down the platform.

"I'll help you find a carriage." Draco said as he stepped onto the train, Layken following.

Finding an empty carriage was easy and Draco placed the trunk in the overhead storage.

"I best be going but I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Thanks for helping me, and you know, catching me." Layken laughed.

"My pleasure." Draco smirked before he walked off down the train corridor.

Shutting the door, she let Opal out and sat down to read her book. She once again got lost in her book and only realized the time when the train began to move. It was at that point that she began to think about what was going to happen at the sorting. She knew that Dumbledore was going to be shocked that she was going against him but she didn't care. He was the reason she had suffered at John's hands for all of those years and it was down to him that she didn't have one happy memory from her childhood, she didn't have to listen to him and she certainly wasn't going to be someone else just because he told her to.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and she lifted Opal into her arms as the door was opened to reveal a girl with bushy hair and front teeth too big for her mouth.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom's lost his." The girl said.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen one." Layken replied.

"Thank you anyway. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Layken said.

Realizing that Layken was not going to tell her her name, Hermione shut the door and left. Layken began to read her book until there came another knock at the door. A girl with long brown hair pulled back the door.

"Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course." Layken said, lifting Opal's carrier for the girl to sit down.

"Thanks so much." The girl said, placing her luggage on the rack and taking a seat.

"I'm Gracie." The girl said.

"I'm Layken, nice to meet you."

"That's such a lovely name." Gracie said.

"Thank you. Your's too." Layken said.

"Thanks." Gracie said. "Your puppy is so cute. What's it's name?"

"Her name's Opal." Layken said, scratching behind Opal's ear.

Gracie reached her hand out and clapped Opal.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish my potions book before we get to Hogwarts." Layken said.

"No that's okay, I wanted to read my book too." Gracie said.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence and when the trolley lady came, Layken bought a fair few sweets for her and Gracie.

"I suppose I better get changed now." Layken said, standing. "Would you be okay to stay here with Opal while I change and then you can go, I won't be long."

"Of course I will." Gracie said, Opal having snuggled down beside her.

Heading in the direction of the toilets, Layken was overwhelmed by the amount of magical people she came across on the way. Quickly as she could, Layken changed into her uniform and got back to the carriage.

"That was quick." Gracie laughed.

"Yeah. You better go, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Layken said as she sat down.

"I'll not be long." Gracie said.

Ten minutes later, Gracie returned in full school uniform just as they were pulling into Hogwarts. Stepping off of the train, they were met with the huge towering figure of a man at the end of the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Came the booming voice of the man.

Following the man, they were led out onto a lake with boats docked.

"Four to a boat please!" The man called.

Layken grabbed Gracie's hand and pulled her into a boat with the girl from the train and another boy. Once everyone was seated the boats took off across the water and the first years had an amazing view of Hogwarts from here. The ride seemed shorter than what it was because they had just docked at Hogwarts.

"If you'd just like to make your way up them stairs there please." The man said, pointing to a set of large stone stairs.

Following the crowd up the stairs, Layken was mesmerized by the sights around her. Luckily Gracie had been paying attention and had stopped her before her fell into the person in front of her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Looking up to see why everyone had stopped, Layken locked eyes with a woman with sharp features and an extremely tight bun in her hair. Opening her mouth slightly, the woman began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

"In a moment you will join your classmates through these doors and be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, eat with your house and sleep in your house dormitories. If you do not follow school rules, you will lose house points but any good you do through out the year will earn you house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." The woman said.

"Trevor." The round faced boy from the boat leaped forward and grabbed the toad on the stairs before mumbling a quick "sorry."

"The sorting will commence in a moment." The woman said as she turned on her heel and exited through the doors.

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy, daddy couldn't wait to get rid could he?" A boy with brown hair laughed from just beside Layken.

"What's it to you Potter?" Draco asked, glaring at the boy.

"He definitely couldn't wait to get rid of you." A boy with unruly black hair said.

"Oh get stuffed Potter." Draco said as he turned away from the laughing pair.

Layken couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. These two boys beside her were her brothers and she couldn't believe her eyes. She realized she was identical to the boy with the black hair, though her hair was easily tamed and she had the same bright green eyes as this boy but they were nothing alike in personalities. They had just been extremely rude and nasty to Draco for no reason and she didn't like that one bit. Barging past them, she made her way over to Draco.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The boy with the black hair said.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Layken said. "Then again, you're a bit hard to miss with that hair."

Everyone around them stifled a laugh as the boy with the black hair stuttered.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" The boy with the brown hair asked.

"Why don't you enlighten me? Because I really don't know who you are." Layken said with a sickly sweet smile.

"We're Harry and Sebastian Potter and you ought to be nicer when speaking to us." The boy with the brown hair said pointing to the other boy and then himself. Layken then knew that she was identical to Harry and not Sebastian.

"No I don't think I do." Layken said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked the few remaining steps up to Draco, Gracie following.

"Wow! No one's ever shut them down like that before." Draco gawked.

"Well they better get used to it. I hate bullies." Layken shivered, remembering her time at the orphanage.

At that minute, the stern woman came back holding a scroll.

"If you would follow me please?" The woman said, heading through the doors.

Layken gasped at the sight that greeted her, the ceiling looked just like the night sky and there were four long tables full of students.

"It's not real you know? It's just enchanted to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Layken heard Hermione say from behind her.

"Line up along here." The woman said, pointing to below where she was standing, a stool with a hat placed on it to her left.

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool, the hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hermione Granger."

Layken could see she was shaking with nerves and could relate to her as she was also extremely nervous albeit for a different reason. The hat was placed on her head and a tear at the seam opened and began talking quietly to Hermione. After a few short minutes, the hat screamed out,

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione leapt off the stool and walked down the steps to the Gryffindor table.

"Susan Bones."

A girl that Layken had seen in the carriage beside hers on the train walked up and sat on the stool. A few minutes passed before,

"Hufflepuff!"

She sauntered off to the Hufflepuff table, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Gracie Beensoon."

Gracie was shaking with fear and Layken had to usher her up to the stool before she would move. She sat down on the stool and it took a bit longer to decide before yelling,

"Slytherin."

As the hat was taken off of her head, Layken shot Gracie a smile that seemed to settle the girl as she made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco Malfoy."

He practically swaggered up to the stool, confidence oozing from him. The hat had barely touched his head before yelling,

"Slytherin!"

He hopped off of the stool and winked at Layken before heading off to the Slytherin table.

"Leah Burns."

'It's now or never' Layken thought as she made her way up the steps.

"Before I get sorted, I have something I would like to say to Professor Dumbledore." Layken said, ignoring the looks of astonishment she was getting.

"I am not coming to Hogwarts as anyone other than myself, so if you don't like that then that is your problem. I refuse to be here as anyone other than Layken Potter." She said as a collective gasp echoed around the room.

"That is all." She said as she plonked herself down on the stool. She had to take the hat from the woman's hand as she was too shocked to do anything. She placed the hat on her head and it began to talk.

"That was quite a show." The hat said.

"Why thank you." Layken replied.

"I can see that you have an ambition to prove yourself and you want to be taken seriously. I can see you are very loyal and you can be quite cunning. This is such an easy decision in my opinion. It's got to be... Slytherin!" The hat roared.

Layken stood and as she glanced at Harry and Sebastian, she could see they were looking at her with slack-jaw expressions. She laughed and headed off to the Slytherin table, ignoring everyone staring at her.

"You've caused quite a stir." Draco laughed as Layken sat down.

"I guess I have." Layken laughed.

"That was amazing, did you see Dumbledore's face? He was fuming." Gracie said.

"I know." Layken laughed again.

They sat and watched at the sorting commenced, Draco's friends being placed in Slytherin and the Potter's being placed in Gryffindor. Layken had taken a strong dislike to the two boys and their attitudes and she was sure it was only going to get worse.

After the last boy had been sorted into Slytherin, the woman, who Layken had learned was called McGonagall, tapped her knife on a class and called for attention.

"Tuck in." Dumbledore said with a dark look still in his eyes.

The table in front of them filled with every food you could ever desire and Layken had never felt more hungry in her life than she did now.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're staring." Draco said from in front of Layken.

"Who?" Layken asked.

"Potter's" Draco said, glaring.

"Let them." Layken said, not bothering to turn around.

"So Draco, you've not introduced us to you friends." Gracie said, diverting the conversation.

"Well this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said, pointing to two stocky boys beside him.

"Pansy." He said pointing to a raven haired girl on his left

"And Blaise and Theo." He introduced the two boys on either side of Gracie and Layken. The boy named Blaise extended his hand to Layken.

"Nice to meet you." She said, taking his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." Blaise said, kissing her hand and making her blush.

"Right Ladies man, rein it in." Draco laughed.

"So Layken, where have you been all these years?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy!" Draco cried, "You don't just ask questions like that."

"It's fine." Layken said. Heaving a heavy sigh, Layken began,

"I grew up in an orphanage in London." Layken said, gasps emitting from the people around her.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Layken said.

"That's horrible." Gracie said, squeezing her hand in a comforting way.

"Did Dumbledore put you there?" Draco asked.

"Yes. He just left me there without a second thought." Layken said.

"Well, snakes look after our own and you have us now." Blaise said, giving her a one handed hug.

"Thanks guys." Layken said.

"Could I please have your attention." McGonagall called.

Once everyone had gone silent, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch. has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"Right... okay then." Layken said.

"What an oddball." Draco said.

"First years! Will you follow me please?" A girl dressed in Slytherin colors said from the top of the table.

Following along behind the girl, Layken walked with Gracie and Draco taking in her surroundings. Getting to the dungeons, they stopped at a wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Our password is "Salazar." Do not under any circumstances give our password out to anyone in the other houses." The girl said.

The password had opened the wall behind her as she spoke and they all followed her into the common room. The common room was under the Black Lake and it gave the room a nice glow with the candles on the wall. The furniture were all draped in green and silver and it was extremely cosy.

"Girls dorms are behind me on the left and boys, the same on the right. Goodnight everyone." The girl said as she headed off upstairs.

"Goodnight Layken." Draco said, turning to her.

"Goodnight Draco." Layken said, grabbing Gracie's hand.

"You coming?" Layken asked her.

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." Gracie said.

"Night." They chorused as they headed upstairs.

"We're all sharing, that's great." Layken said as she walked into her dorm, seeing three beds.

"This is going to be so much fun." Pansy said.

At hearing the girls come in, Opal got up from the floor and bounded over to Layken.

"Hey girl." Layken said, bending down and scooping her up into her arms.

"Aw, she's cute, what's her name?" Pansy asked.

"Opal." Layken said as she placed her down on the bed and began to get ready for bed.

"Nice name." Pansy said.

"Thanks." Layken said as she climbed into her large bed.

"Goodnight girls." Gracie said.

"Night." They both said as Layken pulled her hangings around her bed and snuggled down with Opal.

Today had been a very eventful day and Layken was glad for the sleep that overcame her.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, Layken looked down at the sleeping dog in her arms and realized that the previous day hadn't been a dream. Groggily, Layken got up and began to get ready for the day. Feeding Opal, she headed into the bathroom for a shower before heading down to the common room, leaving Gracie and Pansy to sleep.

"Good morning Layken." Draco said as she entered the common room.

"Morning." She called heading for the door. "You guys coming for breakfast?"

Draco, Blaise and Theo followed Layken out of the common room, Draco walking ahead to catch up to her.

"So yesterday was eventful." Draco said.

"You can say that again." Layken laughed.

Layken and Draco waited at the top of the stairs for Blaise and Theo to catch up. Walking across the Entrance Hall, they all jumped in surprise as they heard a yelp of fright from behind them as a girl tripped over her shoe laces and went tumbling to the ground. Blaise rushed over to help her, extending his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you so much." She said.

"My pleasure." He said.

"What's your name?" Layken asked the girl.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Matthews." She said.

"Nice name." Blaise said.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really clumsy." She laughed. "Well I better get to my table."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you." Layken said.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Blaise called to her back.

"Aw, little Blaise is in love." Theo said, pinching Blaise's cheeks.

"Shove off." Blaise said as he sat down at the table.

Breakfast went by fairly quickly, Grace and Pansy arriving a little later and everyone filling them in on the girl who had caught Blaise's eye. Snape handed out their time tables and they found that they shared most of their classes with Gryffindor's.

"I can't see this being a fun year." Layken sighed.

"Hey. Don't let them bother you, they're not worth it." Gracie said, patting Layken's arm.

"Yeah, you're worth more than the two of them combined." Draco said, causing Layken to blush.

"Thanks guys." Layken said, standing. "We better get going, we have double potions first."

Groaning, they followed Layken to the dungeons, waiting outside of the classroom. Snape arrived moments later and ushered them into class. Once everyone had found a seat and was settled, Snape began to speak.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," At this point Snape glances at Draco who returns a genuine smile. "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not... pay... attention."

At this, everyone looks over to see Harry writing on a piece of parchment. Ron nudges him in the ribs and he locks eyes with Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our... new... celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shoots into the air and Harry shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Hermione's hand shoots into the air and again, Harry shrugs.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry didn't even bother to shrug this time and looked on as Snape then turned to Sebastian.

"And what about you Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know." Sebastian replied.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it?" Snape asked before turning to Layken.

"How about you, Miss. Potter?" He asked.

"Well, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion that is so powerful it is also knows as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat which will save you from most poisons and Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which is also known as aconite." Layken said, stifling a giggle as Snape stared at her, slack-jawed.

"Well why aren't you all copying down what Miss. Potter said." Snape said as the class began to pull out their parchment and quills

"How could she possibly know that, she grew up in muggle London for Merlin's sake." Layken heard Harry whisper to Sebastian, glaring her way.

"Mr. Potter." Snape roared. "Detention. Tonight. My room at seven o'clock."

The rest of the class passed by without incident and the class were packed up and ready to leave by the bell. Heading off to the courtyard, Layken walked out into the hallway and was met with the sight of Sebastian and Harry, watching her. As she walked past, Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around. She knew this wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Layken yanked her arm from Harry's grip and stumbled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"What do we think we're doing?" Harry asked. "What do you think you're doing, embarrassing us like that in class and getting me detention."

Layken scoffed at this, they really thought they were above everyone didn't they.

"You don't need any help embarrassing yourselves, you're doing a pretty good job right now." Layken said.

"Who do you actually think you are?" Sebastian asked. Layken couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding me right?" She laughed.

"They're kidding right?" Layken asked Gracie at her side.

"The lights are on but on one's in." Gracie said.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Harry spat.

"Hey! Listen here." Layken said, getting extremely close to his face. "You can say what you want about me but don't you dare, ever, speak to her like that, or anyone else for that matter."

"You actually think you're scary?" Sebastian asked.

"You're nothing but a disappointment to the Potter name." Harry said.

"You'll never be a Potter." Sebastian said.

This was the final straw, Layken turned on her heel, tears of frustration running down her cheeks.

"Don't think you've won. You're just not worth a bruised knuckle and detention." Layken called over her shoulder as she turned the corner and out of sight.

"You arrogant, selfish, stuck-up, egotistical..." Gracie's rant was cut off by the arrival of Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"What's happened?" Draco asked Gracie.

"None of your business. Harry snapped.

"No one asked you, asshat, can it." Blaise said.

"They were both laying into Layken and he said that she would never be a Potter." Gracie said, pointing at Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian." Draco said, getting his attention.

Sebastian turned and before he could register what was happening, Draco had landed a punch in his face. Draco's fist stung but he relished in the fact that he had gotten some sort of payback for Layken.

"Think about that, next time you try and hurt Layken." Draco spat, walking off to find Layken.

Blaise and Theo convinced Gracie to leave the pair alone for a bit and headed out to the courtyard.

* * *

As Draco walked along the corridors, he could hear sniffling coming from the opposite corridor and followed it to find Layken sat at the bottom on the stairs, knees tucked up to her chest. Sitting down beside her, Draco placed his arm around her, subconsciously sliding closer to her.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Sebastian said I'll never be a Potter and Harry said I'm a disappointment to the Potter name. They're right Draco, I'm just not cut out to be a Potter." She sighed, hanging her head.

Draco placed his fingers under Layken's chin and tilted her head upwards to look at him.

"Now you listen here, Layken Potter, if you're not cut out to be a Potter than neither are they. You are the kindest and most amazing girl I have ever met. You are a credit to the Potter's and they would be extremely proud of you. You cannot let them bring you down because they're only doing it to make them feel better about themselves." Draco said, not taking his eyes off her.

"How can I be a credit to the Potter's, I haven't done anything." Layken said.

"Just by being you. Since you arrived in this world you have been nothing but kind to everyone and what have they been? Downright nasty. Your parents would be ashamed of how they're behaving and especially how they've treated you." He said.

"By the way you're talking, it sounds as if you knew my parents." Layken laughed.

"I didn't, but my Mother did." Draco said, smiling when he seen Layken's eyes light up.

"Your Mother knew my parents?" Layken asked.

"Yes, she did. Come with me to the owlery and I'll write her a letter." Draco said, standing and holding his hand out for Layken to take. Taking his hand, Layken allowed him to lift her from the stairs. She wasn't hoping for anything to come of this, anything she could find out about her parents would be a bonus to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting at breakfast the next morning, Draco wasn't surprised to see his owl flying among the others. It dropped a large letter on Draco's place and he knew instantly that it was from his mother.

"Mother's written back." He said to Layken, opening the envelope.

Enclosed in the large envelope was two more envelopes, one addressed to Draco and one addressed to Layken. Handing Layken the envelope with her name on it, Draco watched with a smile as she ripped it open. As she opened it, a bundle of pictures fell out, followed by a letter. Placing the pictures to one side, she began to read the letter.

'Dear Layken,

Draco has told me that you're looking for some more information on your parents. Well you have come to the right person and I would be delighted to help in any way I can. He has also informed me of what happened with the boys. Those boys will never learn, don't let them bother you sweetheart, they will learn eventually. I hope you like the pictures, write me if there is anything else you would like to know.

Love, Narcissa.'

"Gosh, Draco, your mother is so nice." Layken said.

"Told you Narcissa would pull through." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, she likes to be helpful." Draco said.

"Go on, let us see the pictures." Theo urged.

"Yeah, let's have a look." Gracie said.

Layken began to look at the pictures and she felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the happy faces of her parents with their friends and she struggled when she came across a photo of her with her mother and Harry and Sebastian with their father. There were also moving photos of her and the boys playing. She wondered how they could go from that to shooting nasty glares at her in the corridors. She decided not to dwell on it and forced herself to realize that they would never ever be anywhere as close as they used to be.

"Are you coming?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah." Layken said, placing the pictures into her bag and linking her arm through Gracie's. They were headed out for flying lessons with the Gryffindor's and Layken didn't know if she was keen to fly just yet. On the way out of the hall they bumped into Chloe and Blaise took to looking at the ground.

"Hey guys." Chloe said.

"Hey." They chorused.

"Where you off to?" She asked.

"Flying Lessons." Gracie groaned.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Chloe." Chloe said to Gracie.

"I'm Gracie." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said.

"Likewise." Gracie replied.

"You should come and sit with us at dinner sometime." Layken said.

"Would that be okay?" She asked the group.

"Of course." Draco said.

"Okay I will." Chloe said smiling.

"See you later." Theo said as they headed off outside.

"I must say, Blaise, that's the first time you've been speechless in your whole life." Draco laughed.

"Aw, leave the boy alone, he obviously likes the girl." Gracie said, patting his back.

"I do not." Blaise said, his face saying otherwise.

"Okay Blaise, we believe you." Layken said, sarcastically.

* * *

They stood, facing the Gryffindor's, with brooms at their side. They watched as their eagle-eyed teacher, Madam Hooch, came striding down the lawns.

"Good afternoon, class." She says.

"Good afternoon. Madam Hooch." They chorus back.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She instructed them.

There were yells of "Up!" as everyone tried to get their broom to come to them. Layken stuck out her hand and yelled, "Up!" Her broom the first to fly into her hand.

"Whoa." Layken said, glancing at Draco to see him looking proudly at her.

"Up!" Draco called, his broomstick flying into his hand.

"Up!" Harry and Sebastian called together and their brooms flew into their hands, smug grins plastered on their faces.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch said.

"Up! Up! Up! Up!" Gracie said over and over again, Hermione too, as they struggled to get their brooms to come to them.

"Up!" Ron yelled and his broom came flying up and smacked him on the nose. "Ow!" He cried and Layken let out a roar of laughter, Gracie and Draco following suit.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, watching on as the trio wiped tears from their eyes.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She was cut off on her countdown by a small squeak. Neville Longbottom had risen on his broom and seemed to be rising faster as the seconds ticked on.

"Oh..." Is all Neville can say as he takes off higher.

"Mr Longbottom." Hooch says.

"Neville what are you doing?"

"Neville...Neville?" Voices can be heard all over trying to goad Neville back down.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch calls but it falls on deaf ears as poor Neville is too terrified to do anything. He begins shouting at his broom to go down but it doesn't help.

"Help!" Neville cries as his broom is now flying out of control.

"Come back down this instant!" Hooch demands.

"Ahh!" Neville screams as he soars out of control and hits the wall. Falling down, he gets his robes caught on a torch and slips through them, crashing to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch cries, running towards Neville. "Come on, get up."

"Owowowow." Neville yells.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, Ttch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." While everyone is busy looking at Neville, Harry reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall. Leading Neville towards the Infirmary, she turns back to address the class.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." With that she leaves.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Harry laughed.

"Give it here, Potter" Layken said.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." At that, he hops on a broom, flying around the group and hovering. How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?." He says, taunting her. She grabs her broom and runs to get on, Gracie stops her.

"Layken no! you heard what Madam Hooch said! besides, you don't even know how to fly." Gracie says.

Layken ignores her and takes off towards Harry.

"What an idiot!" Gracie cries, throwing her hands into the air.

"Give it here, Potter, or I'll knock you off your broom!" She shouts.

"Is that so?" Harry asks. Layken makes a dive for him but he twirls out of her way.

"Have it your way then!" Harry says as he launches the Remembrall into the air.

Layken speeds after the Remembrall, zooming towards a tower, just as she's about to crash into the window, she catches it and heads back to the ground. All of the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors cheer for her as she reaches the ground. What she didn't notice was Professor Snape working in the room she nearly crashed into and her heart drops as he strides out of the castle towards her.

"Miss. Potter." He calls.

Layken, head hanging, heads after Snape, hoping she wouldn't be expelled. She was led through corridors, stopping outside of a classroom

"Wait here." He says as he heads into the class.

"Could I borrow Flint for a minute please." Layken heard Snape say and her mind whirled with what could be happening. Snape left the classroom followed by a stocky boy in Layken's house.

I have found you a new seeker!" Snape says to the boy.

"Really?!" He asks, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Yes." Snape said. "Miss. Potter, meet Marcus Flint, captain of the Quidditch team."

"Practice, tonight at eight, don't be late." Flint said.

He headed back into class and Layken was excused back to class, her head reeling. She would have to ask the boys about Quidditch and what the hell a seeker was.


	11. Chapter 11

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in..." Draco said.

"A century, according to Snape." Layken said.

"Now what is a seeker?" She asked.

"Sit down and let us educate you." Blaise said, shoving her down onto the sofa in the common room by her shoulders.

At this, Gracie entered the common room.

"There you are! What happened?" She asked.

"I got made seeker for the house Quidditch team." Layken said.

"Seeker?" Gracie said, turning to look at the boys.

"Sit tight and we'll tell you." Blaise said.

"On a Quidditch team, there are seven players, a Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers and a seeker, that's you." Draco said.

"The seeker has the job of catching the Golden Snitch." Blaise said.

"The Snitch is the most important ball of the game and it's very hard to catch as it's so fast and very difficult to see." Draco said.

"You have to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get the Snitch before the other team's seeker." Blaise said.

"If you catch it, you win Slytherin an extra one hundred and fifty points!" Draco exclaimed, the pair on the verge of squealing with excitement.

"What if I make a fool out of myself?" Layken asked.

"You won't." Draco said. "It's in your blood."

"What do you mean?" Layken asked.

Draco strode forwards and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the common room, Blaise and Gracie sharing a knowing look before heading after the pair. They arrived at a trophy case and Draco pointed to a plaque with her father's name on it.

"I-I didn't know." Layken said, staring in awe at the plaque.

"Mother told me to tell you. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity." Draco said, smiling.

The moment was interrupted by Harry and Sebastian.

"They shipping you off back on the next train, eh?" Sebastian asked mockingly.

"No." Layken replied bluntly.

"Having one last day here before you go back to the place where no one wants you either?" Harry asked.

Draco walked forwards before Layken grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Leave it, Draco." Layken said.

"Oh, is pretty boy you're bodyguard now?" Sebastian asked.

What they had said stung but she wasn't going to let that show.

"Just go away." Layken said.

Knowing they weren't going to get a rise out of her, the pair walked off down the corridor laughing.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Layken said.

"I'm going to put poison in their pumpkin juice at dinner." Gracie said.

"You're quite scary sometimes, you know that?" Layken laughed.

"Guys..." Blaise said, tapping Draco's arm.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"They just came from the corridor, like **the** corridor." Blaise said, pointing down the corridor that Harry and Sebastian had come from.

"Like the die a horrible death corridor?" Layken asked.

"Yeah." Blaise said.

"I wonder what they're up to." Layken said.

"We should follow them!" Gracie and Draco said.

"Right, we'll keep watch for them coming back and we'll figure out what they're up to." Blaise said, rubbing his hands together.

"Look what you've done. You two are bad influences." Layken laughed, heading off for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

Eight o'clock rolled around and Layken headed off to the Quidditch Pitch, flanked by Draco, Blaise and Gracie. She got there to find Flint waiting for her.

"Hey Potter." Flint called, tossing her a broom.

Layken caught it and looked down at the engraving on the broom to find that it was a Nimbus 2000.

"Best broom out there, courtesy of Snape." Flint said when Layken looked at him.

"Now do you know anything about Quidditch?" Flint asked.

"A little. Draco and Blaise filled me in." Layken said.

"Do you know what this does?" Flint asked, holing up the Snitch.

"Yeah, I need to catch that before the other team's Seeker." Layken said.

"Great. What about this?" He asked holding up the Bludger.

"That's what the Beaters hit." She said.

"Finally, do you know what this is?" He asked, holding up the Quaffle.

"That's the ball the chasers try to get through those hoops." Layken said, pointing at them.

"Very well, I see Draco and Blaise did a good job at educating you." Flint said.

"Yeah." Layken laughed.

"We're going to test your speed and agility now. I'm going to throw some things and you're going to try and catch them." Flint said, mounting his broom and taking off into the sky, Layken following.

Flint kept her in the air for a grueling two hours before letting her away. She had run rings around him but she was knackered.

"You were amazing!" Gracie beamed.

"Thanks doll." Layken laughed.

The words had barely gotten out of her mouth before she was tackled in a hug between Draco and Blaise.

"We're so proud." Draco said, wiping away pretend tears from his eyes.

"Get off!" Layken laughed, pushing both boys away.

They all made their way back into the Entrance Hall, heading for the Dungeons when something caught Layken's eye.

"What's that up there?" She asked, pointing at one of the staircases above them.

"It's the Golden Twins and their lackeys." Draco sneered.

"Let's follow them!" Gracie said, sprinting off after them.

The three of them looked at each other before taking off after Gracie. They ran up staircase after staircase before they made it to the third floor corridor, the door at the end ajar.

"What do you think they're doing?" Layken asked as they walked through the door to an empty corridor.

"Who knows but this corridor is creepy." Blaise said.

They heard a scream up ahead and ducked into a hidden alcove just in time as Harry, Sebastian, Ron and Hermione came running past them. Waiting until the coast was clear, both boys and the girls wandered out into the corridor.

"Now I'm intrigued." Gracie said.

"Me too." Draco said.

"Make that three." Blaise added.

"I'm making it my business to find out what they're up to, one way or another." Layken said.


	13. Chapter 13

Layken had woken the next day determined to find out what Dumbledore could possibly be hiding in the corridor. She knew it must be something dangerous as Dumbledore always made bad decisions but she was clueless as to what it could be.

"We need to find out what the old goat's hiding." Layken said as they walked through the corridors to breakfast.

"We will." Draco said, a determined look in his eyes.

"Here's what we're going to do, we'll watch for the brats leaving and we'll follow them and see what they're up to." Gracie said, rubbing her hands together.

"Sounds like a good idea." Layken said, plonking herself down into a seat on the bench.

"Hey Chloe! Come sit." Layken said, waving the other girl over.

"What are you doing?" Blaise hissed.

"Playing matchmaker." Layken laughed. "Theo move up."

"Thanks." Chloe said as she slid into the space between Theo and Blaise, ignorant to all of the smirks and Blaise scowling at them.

"So what are we all up to?" She asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Evil plot against the prats whom I share DNA." Layken said.

"Count me in, those guys are jerks." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"What did they do?" Blaise asked.

"They just walk about thinking that they're better than everyone. And it doesn't help that Weasley's head is stuck so far up their arse that it boosts their ego." Chloe fumed.

"You can definitely help." Gracie smiled.

"So fill me in." Chloe said, leaning closer.

After they filled Chloe in, she decided she was definitely going to help. They finished breakfast and as if on cue, the Potter boys leave with Weasley and the group take their chance. They followed behind them at a leisurely pace, only stopping when the boys ducked into a corridor.

"There has to be something they're hiding in that corridor." Layken said as they all waited in an alcove for the boys to re-emerge.

"Here they come." Draco said, smacking Layken's arm.

"I'm going down there." Layken said, walking towards the corridor.

"Woah, woah, woah." Theo said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure." Layken said, turning on her heel and walking down the corridor.

"Slow down L." Draco said as he jogged to catch up to her.

Layken slowed her pace a little as they reached the end of the corridor.

"It's just a door." Layken said, running her hands over the wood.

Gracie jiggled the door handle but had no luck. Chloe pulled out her wand and aimed it at the handle. "Alohomora." She said and the lock clicked.

"I didn't even think to do that." Blaise said.

"Bull Blaise, you're as stumped as the rest of us Purebloods." Draco laughed.

Layken pushed open the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. A giant three-headed dog was lying sleeping.

"Look there. It's a trap door." Layken said, pointing to a square under the dogs huge paw.

"That must be why they keep coming here."Gracie said.

"Yeah. Let's go before this thing wakes up." Layken said, closing the door behind her.

Layken silently walked ahead of the group as she tried to think of what could be hiding under that trap door. Getting to the common room, Layken threw herself down into the arm chair with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be in here." She heard Chloe asked.

"Of course." Blaise said as they sat down.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he slipped into the seat beside Layken.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"What are we going to do?" Gracie asked.

"I'm going to speak to Professor Snape." Layken said, looking into the fire. "I need to know what they're hiding."


End file.
